


Innocent Game

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Anders couldn't take his eyes off the Secretary of Education's shapely legs all night. (Written for the 2014 LJ Multi-Ship War and extended for BSG Kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Laura gasped when Sam Anders stepped off the shuttle with the recently returned survivors from Caprica, his arm firmly tucked around Starbuck’s waist. 

Bill was the only one who noticed but he didn’t think much of it, except to ask later if she’d actually been a Pyramid fan, until he saw the former player’s eyes widen when he caught sight of Roslin. The boy’s eyebrows damn near crawled into his head when she was introduced as the president. 

Laura felt Bill’s gaze on her and knew he’d seen the wordless exchange. She grabbed Tory, begged off quickly with an excuse about the campaign, and was gone before Adama could corner her for an explanation. 

She knew she would have to give one eventually but she also knew that the truth -- that she’d once known the hard contours of the young man’s hard body and the shape of his cock when she was the Secretary of Education and Anders was even younger than he was now -- would frak with his rigid sense of propriety. More to the point, she knew Bill Adama didn’t like to share and it would really frak up the fleet to have him find an excuse to toss his adopted daughter’s new boyfriend out the airlock.

It wasn’t a one night stand, per se, more like a weekend stand plus one awkward date. She’d met the sports star at the president’s dinner honoring his team’s national championship win. She’d worn a short dress but Richard was too busy making eyes at one of his young staffers to notice. Anders has noticed, he couldn’t keep his eyes off her legs the whole night, and she was drunk and pissed and horny by the time she walked out with him, making sure Richard knew exactly what she was planning to do. 

The sex was good, she thought she remembered, or at least good enough that he stayed the night. They frakked again the next morning and he hung around for breakfast, frakked her again, and then plopped down on her couch to watch a documentary on the fight for women’s suffrage on her couch. That, the fact that he wasn’t a dumb jock as might have been expected, was the reason he got to stay for lunch, dinner, and a second night. 

She didn’t figure she’d ever hear from him again but he called the next day to ask her to a proper dinner. It was adorable how he picked her up, brought flowers, and made a reservation at one of Caprica’s finest restaurants. However it had somehow leaked and there were paparazzi surrounding the place when they arrived, eager to catch a glimpse of the nation’s most famous Pyramid star and get the scoop on the lucky lady that would arrive on his arm. 

They ended up fleeing and sharing spicy noodle dishes at a Little Tauron hole in the wall where he knew the owners. There they rationally came to the conclusion that it was impossible for the Secretary of Education to date someone so young, so high profile. They frakked one last time, against the wall in her foyer, when he brought her home. She’d never seen or even really thought about him since then. 

So, no reason to incur the wrath and judgement of Bill Adama over a few meaningless fraks. 

She felt just a little bit guilty when it was Captain Apollo she summoned to Colonial One to teach her enough about Pyramid so she could fake being a fan.


	2. A Bed Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Adama's not a perceptive man but he knows when another man has frakked his woman.

“What was that look between you and Sam Anders on the hangar deck?”

Laura opened her eyes to peer at Bill Adama, seated at the other end of the couch, working magic on her aching feet. Of course he waited until he had her nice and comfortable to ask the question she’d been dreading all day. She smiled and hoped her practiced answer didn’t come off as such. 

“I was a C-Bucs fan back in the day, Bill. He was the most recognizable member of the team so…I recognized him,” she explained offhandedly. 

He cocked an eyebrow. 

“You were a Pyramid fan, Madame President? And a C-Bucs fan at that?” 

She smiled placatingly at him before closing her eyes to answer. 

“Don’t sound so surprised, Admiral. And what’s wrong with the C-Bucs? You’re from Caprica; I assumed you were a fan as well.”

He harumphed. 

“I was until they switched Tom Hughes out for that windbag who dared call himself a coach, Jerry Knight. I’ve been a Picon Panthers fan ever since out of spite.”

Laura hummed absently, focusing instead on the wonderful feel of Bill’s strong hands kneading her toes. 

“He seemed to recognize you too. How do you explain that?”

Laura winced at the suspicion in his voice but responded calmly.

“I was the Secretary of Education, Admiral,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him at the look of disbelief on his face. 

“No one knew who you were, Laura, honestly,” he said with a smile, which fell when she glared at him. “With all due respect, Madame President.”

She nodded and groaned when he stopped rubbing her feet. With a speed that defied his age, Bill Adama was holding his weight above her on his arms, his face inches from her own. 

“You frakked Sam Anders, who is at least twenty-five years your junior, who was frakking every woman in Caprica, and who is now frakking my daughter,” he said with a leer. 

She glared up at him, not yet ready to concede defeat. 

“And what would make you think something ridiculous like that, Admiral?”

He smiled predatorily.

“Tom Hughes was Caprica’s most famous tennis champion, not a C-Bucs coach. And Jerry Knight set the first ever Viper air speed record. Any C-Bucs fan knows about that debacle, Madame President,” he explained, leaning closer to whisper into her ear. “And, Secretary of Education or not, I know how a man looks when he’s had those legs of yours around him.” 

Laura sighed in defeat and shot the man hovering over her an annoyed look.

“So I had an ill-advised one night stand one time, Bill. What are you gonna do, lecture me? Throw me in jail again?”

Before she knew what was happening, Bill Adama had gathered the president roughly in his arms and was carrying her across the room, each step more like a stomp. He threw her into his rack with just as little care and climbed in, pushing her shoulders deep into the mattress. 

Laura Roslin had never been frightened of the old soldier, not even in their fiercest of battles, and she’d never once felt like her lover would harm her physically. Still, her voice was small as she struggled under his weight, withering under the predatory look in his blue eyes. 

“What are you doing, Bill?” 

He waited for a moment to answer, undoing the buttons of her blouse while holding her still writhing body between his hips. 

“I’m making you a Panthers fan, Madame President,” he growled into her ear before finding the sensitive skin of her neck and biting down hard, drawing a strangled yelp.

She lay sated in his arms after her brought her to ecstasy from the back and the front, with his mouth, and finally on top, thrusting into her deeper than he ever had before. 

“Where do you Pyramid loyalties lie now, Madame President?” He nuzzled his red teeth marks on her neck and pulled her closer. 

“I’m done with C-Bucs for good, Admiral,” she purred happily. “Picon Panthers show much better execution and follow through.”


End file.
